


Dawson's Dilemma

by JasnNCarly



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Multi, alternative series ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dawson finally finds stability that he has always longed for, only to have it disrupted once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
  
"I can't believe this." Jack let a bright smile emerge, genuinely enjoying the torment stirring in his buddy's eyes, "We come down for one weekend, and this is the time you decide to make the biggest decision of your life!"  
  
Smiling awkwardly, his friend moved somewhat tensely under his watchful eye.  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean...this is it. You're officially claimed when that ring is placed on her finger."  
  
His nervous blue eyes shot to Jack's, "Why?" Lowering the large diamond in his possession, he rambled on, "Do you think it's a bad idea? You don't think that I should do this, is that it?"  
  
Jack rose his hands in surrender, laughing softly, "No, I just wanted to make sure you're ready."  
  
"Which means you don't think I'm ready, right?"  
  
"No, that's not it. I'm--"  
  
"That's what you meant, right? I'm an idiot for doing this. There's no way I'm ready to get married."  
  
"Dawson," With huff, he set his hands on his friend's shoulder and ended his doubt, "if you say you're ready, you're ready, okay? You even setting out for the ring says something about how committed you are to the idea."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Dawson's eyes wandered back the ring, a soft sigh escaping his lungs, "maybe I'm not...maybe I'm rushing things. I--I could be rushing things, right?"  
  
"You've been with her for almost two steady years now. I think you guys are past the trial period."  
  
Nodding in compliance, he stared towards the ring.  
  
"She's perfect, all right? And for some reason beyond all of us, this gorgeous creature is head over heels for you." Jack examined his friend closely, looking away somewhat disappointed, and commented slightly angry, "Of course, if you're still stuck on some else, marrying another woman is a really bad idea, Dawson."  
  
"No, I'm not." He glanced towards his doubtful friend and insisted, "Joey's the past. I get that. I mean...I've spent the past three years accepting it. Nina is my present and future. And...I'd be an idiot not to make her my wife."  
  
Turning towards him, Jack reiterated, "Then getting engaged is what you  _ **really**_  want?"  
  
Shutting his eyes briefly, Dawson pictured her wide smile full of innocence and energy...her girlish giggle haunting the corners of his mind...and all of it remained perfect.  
  
But it was a memory, and the moment he opened his eyes he was back to reality. Reality brought Dawson nothing with Joey. However, it delivered endless happiness and possibilities with Nina.  
  
"Yes, it is." He replied strongly, signaling his choice by extending the ring to the jeweler, and grinned, "Joey is just a friend. Nina's the woman I love."  
  
"I hope so." Their eyes met causing him to chuckle, "For your sake, Dawson."  
  
~*~  
  
He accepted the check, yanking it furiously from her hand, and mumbled, "God, Jo, rub it in my face a little more why don't you?"  
  
"Pacey, this isn't about me caring about the money." Joey snapped, zipping her purse quickly and stomping out of the kitchen, "This is about me caring that you still can't seem to keep your head above water."  
  
"I'm sorry, honey! Not all of us could make as much money as you! Some of us are just struggling common folk."  
  
"Do you really think that's what this is about?!" Joey turned to face him, her eyes burning with frustration, "Let me ask you this, what if I wasn't around, huh? What if we weren't together? How the hell would you keep things together?!"  
  
"That's what this is really about. I can't keep it together is just code word for why can't you be more like him, right?"  
  
"Oh god," Massaging her temples, Joey hissed, "not this again..."  
  
Smiling sarcastically, he laughed roughly and glanced down at the check, "Oh come on, it's true, isn't it? Every time I make mistake the first thing you think is Dawson would never have done that. Dawson would have kept it together, been the rock you needed, right?"  
  
"That isn't fair!"  
  
"Why not?! We both know that I'm just living in his shadow! How could I ever measure up to the great first love of your life?!"  
  
"No, you want to believe that! Every time I get mad at you, you want to believe that it's because of him! That way you have something to throw in my face! Something to make me feel guilty for something I didn't do! Not anymore, Pacey! I'm mad at you! You made me like this, it's got  _ **nothing**_  to do with Dawson!"  
  
"Well, that's too bad. Because I'm about to do something very Dawson like." Tearing the check to shreds, he added, "I'm letting my pride over rule my need." Pacey tossed the pieces in her face, adding, "That's what I think of you and your money."  
  
Joey stood silent, blinking back tears of mixed emotions, and remained still as he stormed out.  
  
The moment he had disappeared, her hand retrieved the nearest breakable item and sent it crashing into the wall.  
  
Letting out a loud, wounded scream, Joey went to retrieve something else but stopped herself quickly. She reached a certain calm before heading towards the phone, needing to hear his friendly familiar voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Entering their quiet home, she tossed her car keys to the counter and spotted the flashing light from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
The only response she received was the loud tone.   
  
Frowning, she shut the phone off and stared towards the phone in confusion. Her doe eyes quickly found the cause for the problem.  
  
Switching the ringer back on, she groaned angrily and called out, "Dawson, you left the ringer off again!"  
  
There was nothing more than silence.  
  
She returned the phone to its cradle, slipping off her heels as she ventured further inward, "Baby, did you hear me?"   
  
The silence remained unshakable.  
  
Tossing her heels angrily to a corner of the living room, she headed towards the kitchen, "Dawson Leery, if you don't answer me, I swear I'm--" She stopped her threat, reacting to the unexpected sight awaiting her in the kitchen, and felt her jaw drop to their floor.  
  
Roses petals sprinkled the area, a candle lit table set, and the sudden soft beat of a familiar song confronted her upon entrance.  
  
Suddenly, his arms were slipping around her waist and completed the perfection, "I heard you, Nina. And there was a perfectly good reason for the phone being shut off."  
  
Nina smiled widely, closing her eyes when feeling his embrace and whisper in her ear. Hugging his arms around her tighter, she swayed with him slightly and agreed, "I can see that."  
  
"So..." Kissing her neck quickly a few times, he moved to a spot in front of her and awaited her ebony eyes, "What do you think?"  
  
"What do I think? I think it's beautiful." Nina answered softly, taking his hands in her own and lacing their fingers, "But what's the occasion?"  
  
"Ah, I'm glad you asked." Giving her full lips a soft and lingering kiss, Dawson reluctantly pulled away, "The occasion is...our future."  
  
"Future?" Nina repeated, slightly amused amidst her curiosity, and allowed him to lead her towards the table, "What about it?"  
  
"I believe," Helping her seat, he gestured towards her covered plate, "this will answer will your question."  
  
"You cooked up something that good, huh?" Nina questioned playfully, pulling the cover off...to reveal an envelope, and wrinkled her brow, "Um, honey...I'm suppose to keep my figure in my career, but," Looking towards him in disappointment, she snickered, "this is ridiculous."  
  
"Cute." Dawson laughed softly, nodding towards the envelope, "Open it."  
  
"Fine, but I'm still hungry." Nina huffed, concealing the anxiety she felt simmering in her stomach, and pulled out a letter, "What's this?"  
  
"It's my cowardly way of saying what I have to."  
  
A twinge of fear flashed in her gaze, "Saying what?"  
  
"Just read it, all right?" Rubbing his hands nervously together, he added, "I couldn't."  
  
Floating her trusting eyes towards the letter, she took a deep breath and spoke softly, "Nina, I have so many things to say and not enough words or time to do so. For that reason, I'll try to keep this short." She drew in another deep breath, feeling slightly worried, "You've been my backbone this whole time, never hesitating to pick me up when I was down and always being the first to congratulate me when something went perfect. These days, I owe every smile," Wiping away a few blissful tears, Nina went on with a shaky voice, "every laugh, and every peaceful moment to your adoring eyes and bright smile. And, though I may not always say it, I never go a minute without thanking God for your presence in my life. I love you more than I thought I ever would or could...you're irreplaceable." Closing the letter slowly, Nina shook her head and told him softly, "Dawson, I don't know what to say..."  
  
Licking his lips nervously, he presented the small box with the last of his bravery and gently commanded, "Say yes."  
  
Her eyes shot up from the letter and to the open box. A loud gasp brushed her fingertips before her hands covered her mouth completely.  
  
Dawson assumed it was a positive response and grinned, "Be my wife?"  
  
Blinking back tears, she tore her eyes away from the diamond and stared towards him happily, "Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes." Nina repeated, dropping her hands from her mouth, and smiling brightly, "Yes!"  
  
Taking her hand in his again, he slipped the ring onto her finger and stood to his feet.  
  
She followed him to her feet and threw her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. Sobbing softly, Nina held onto him tightly and drowned in his arms around her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, it'll be okay. Pacey will realize he acted like a jackass, and you two will be right back to normal....at least as normal as you two could be."  
  
"No, I don't think so. Not this time."  
  
"What do you mean?" He adjusted the phone between his ear and shoulder, looking uncomfortably towards his image in the mirror, but laughed off his uneasiness, "You sound like you're up to something, Joey."  
  
"Enough is enough. That's what I mean. I'm so sick of Pacey acting like a child, and me feeling like his mother. It's over. I'm done, Jack."  
  
"Wait a second, wait a second, are you serious?"  
  
"I'm packing as we speak." Joey responded confidently, shoving a few more items angrily into her suitcase, "I'm over it. I can't get him to change, and I thought this is what I wanted. But guess what? I've grown up. This little back and forth us isn't healthy. It sure as hell isn't making me happy. Pacey can--"  
  
"Would you calm down for just a minute? You can't leave Pacey." Jack stated quietly but failed to keep it from his partner's ears, "You love him, he loves you and, for the rest of your life, you two will be dealing with this crap. Save us all a little trouble, don't go through the break up thing again, okay? Just talk to him when he gets back home."  
  
"Jack, I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work. I'm serious about this. I'm done. Pacey and I are over. I only called for one reason."  
  
"To tell me you were going to dump my brother-in-law?"  
  
"No, to ask you if you knew why Dawson wasn't answering his phone."  
  
The question prompted silence.  
  
"I tried reaching him a few times, and he just let it ring. Is everything okay?"  
  
Nothing in response.  
  
"Jack? Is something wrong with Dawson?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
"Isn't it perfect?" Extending her hand, she beamed behind the sparkle of her diamond, "Dawson picked the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"   
  
"Ah, may I add he had a little help?" He gestured to himself with a bright smile, joking, "I, Jack, in all my wisdom saved dear friend Dawson from picking out a disaster."  
  
"Thanks." Dawson chimed in, slightly bothered by their exchange, and gave a quick kiss to Nina's cheek, "I'd like to believe this whole proposing thing had nothing to do with Jack's...never ending wisdom."  
  
"And I, soon to be Mrs. Leery, will support whatever you want to think, honey." Nina grinned, winking towards their company, and let out a laugh in response to his upset expression, "Aw..." Turning her body towards him, she placed a hand on his chin and kissed him tenderly.  
  
In response, Jack rolled his eyes and commented sarcastically, "Would you guys stop it with the PDA? It's making me lose my appetite for this very expensive dinner that Dawson is about to pay for."  
  
Wrapping an arm loosely around him, his partner quickly broke his silence, "He should be getting as much affection as possible. It's not everyday that Dawson gets engaged to a model."  
  
Everyone's eyes shot to Doug, annoyed by the comment.  
  
"What?" Doug shrugged in confusion, causing them to share a mutual laugh, "I'm just stating the facts here."  
  
Nina rested her head slightly on Dawson's shoulder, hugging his waist, "Well, after that thoughtful comment, can we try to get through this lovely dinner without another negative comment towards my fiance?"  
  
"Oh god," Laughing softly, Jack reminded him,"she's starting to say it. You see, Dawson? I told you. She's not gonna wait until the wedding. You are officially marked. No one is to tread on Nina Trejo's territory i.e. Dawson Leery."  
  
Dawson held her snugly against him, thinking aloud, "I don't mind that." Staring into her eyes, he inquired quietly, "do you?"  
  
"I'm happy with it."  
  
After they began kissing again, Jack was quick to signal the matre-de again, "Someone please,  _ **please**_  end this."  
  
Giggling, the two broke their kiss reluctantly and attempted to keep their hands off each other for Jack's sanity.   
  
~*~  
  
The world suddenly seemed to be against her as she sat silently in the backseat of a taxicab. One argument had ended her happiness, and one conversation had begun her torment...  
  
 _"Jack, talk to me. What's going on with Dawson?"  
  
"I don't--I don't know how to say this."  
  
"Say what? Just say it."  
  
"It's not a good time."  
  
"It's the perfect time. Now, tell me what's going on."  
  
"...Dawson proposed to Nina tonight."_  
  
It should not have bothered her. It should have relieved her. But that simple was not the case.  
  
She quickly handed a few bills to the driver, retrieving her stuffed duffel bag, and headed inside the automatic doors of her destination.  
  
While making her way carefully through the area, she tried to digest the rush of emotions drowning her.  
  
Knowing that Dawson was probably engaged, knowing her relationship was falling apart, it made everything within her uneasy.   
  
 _It has to be because of Pacey. You two are having problems, you'll work it out. Then you can be happy for Dawson...or at least pretend you're happy for him._  
  
She sent her hand traveling through her brown mane and searched her surroundings.   
  
 _If you're so sure, Joey, why are you here?_  
  
Hesitating slightly, she handed her ticket to the attendant and smiled politely.  
  
"Ms. Potter, you're flight is ready."  
  
~*~  
  
The three of them joked and laughed about random things, but one of them remained silent.  
  
Jack watched Dawson closely, carefully, searching for some hint he was unhappy. He awaited a clue which said Dawson hated the decision he had made...but found none.  
  
Staring admiringly towards Nina, who rambled about her dream wedding, Dawson seemed blissfully happy, content with the way the world operated around him.  
  
This broke Jack's heart because looming over the couple's head was a dark cloud. The storm had been brewing for months. However, as usual, Jack was the only one to spot it from a mile away.   
  
Dropping her fork and Jack's concentration, Nina pleaded lightly with Dawson, "Honey, please, no calls now."  
  
"It's a good one, all right? I didn't even think about it until Doug had said something about Pacey."  
  
"Pacey?" Jack shot Doug a dirty look and laughed nervously, "What about him?"  
  
Holding up his index finger in reply, Dawson spoke loud enough for all to hear, "Hey guys, it's me. I've got some really incredible news, and I wanted to share it with you. But, since you're not home, I'm just going to tell you're answering machine."   
  
Momentarily, he held the phone to Nina and allowed her to announce, "We're getting married!"  
  
Jack closed his eyes, thinking of the trouble the message would further caused, and bowed his head sadly.  
  
"Give me a call when you get this message, all right? Nina wants to give you all the details." Dawson hung up the phone, putting it aside, and sighed softly, "Mom's going to be ticked I called them first."  
  
 _She's not the only who's going to be ticked._    
  
Jack thought to himself, shaking his head slowly, and rose his head to speak, only to be cut off by what he saw.  
  
With the phone to her ear, Nina made the announcement, "Mama, I've got some news....we're getting married!"  
  
As the couple continued to enjoy their night, he sank in his seat and tried to ignore his guilt.  
  
~*~  
  
There were numerous empty hangers, missing pictures and other items, then whatever was left lied out of place.   
  
It looked as though a tornado had run through their room.  
  
Stunned, Pacey surveyed every detail. The only thought his mind could conjure, full of heart break, was her name.  
  
 _Joey..._  
  
He wandered out of the room, burying his face in his hands, and tried to come up with a plan. Obviously, this argument would take more than a simple apology.  
  
Their fighting was becoming unbearable for both of them, but the last thing Pacey wanted to do was lose Joey...again.   
  
Fighting back frustrated tears, he let his hands fall from his face and listened closely to the silence. All his thoughts were cut short by the flashing red light.  
  
He reluctantly pressed the button, afraid of hearing her voice and her decision, but his unexpected voice emerged...  
  
 _"Hey guys, it's me. I've got some really incredible news, and I wanted to share it with you. But, since you're not home, I'm just going to tell you're answering machine..."_    
  
Pacey stared towards the answering machine, frowning, as his fear slowly evolved into anger.  
  
 _"...we're getting married!"_  
  
Now, Joey's departure made painful sense.  
  
And there was no way Pacey would sit by while it happened.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey let out a long exhale, adjusting the duffel bag on her shoulder, and debated about her actions.  
  
She could let everything lie still, leave everything to fate, and hope for the best. Or she could follow her heart.  
  
Approaching the door slowly, Joey made the only decision she could. After a few minutes and a loud knock, she was quickly greeted by surprised yet welcoming eyes.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
Smiling timidly, she greeted her warmly, "Hi, Bess. Do you got a minute?"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Bess questioned, wide eyed, and threw her arms around her, whispering, "I've always got a minute for you."


End file.
